


Lose someone important

by MacyAkaya



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyAkaya/pseuds/MacyAkaya
Summary: Jihoon and Hyunsuk already broke up, but Jihoon still comes over to have some fun with the older.Hyunsuk really needs to move on from this unhealthy relationship.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lose someone important

**Author's Note:**

> This starts a little smutty but it will get fluffy later haha.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

Hyunsuk lets Jihoon come back into his life over and over again. He lets him play with his body and leave him there wrecked alone after he´s finished with his playing. Jihoon would suddenly appear in front of his apartment, where they don´t even get to talk, but would get right into their action. Hyunsuk would let the younger fuck him every time he comes over.

Jihoon slammed the smaller boy on the Table, where he would get right into his action without bothering to go into the elders bedroom. Jihoon is rough and pushes Hyunsuk harshly against the Table, he will for sure get some bruises from that, but the latter doesn´t complain, he never did. He sometimes even enjoys it.

“I´m close-” his warning was immediately swallowed by a moan as Jihoon still continued to rail him against the hard surface. It felt so wrong, but still gave so much pleasure. Well maybe not to Hyunsuk´s back. But that doesn´t matter right now, he will probably complain about it tomorrow.

“Then come.” Jihoon says as drops of sweat started to fall from his bangs. He sounded so confident in everything he does. He knows he is the only one allowed to fuck Hyunsuk like this. He is the only one who is able to make him come like this. That´s what makes Jihoon so confident. It seems like for him fucking Hyunsuk was nothing special anymore. He does it all the time now and it seems like he doesn´t even try to make Hyunsuk feel the way he feels now. “What a goddamn hypocrite” is all that Hyunsuk can think of when he sees the younger.

Jihoon grabs Hyunsuk´s thigh and and pulls his leg up, resting his ankles on his shoulder now. With this new angle Jihoon reaches deeper now. Hyunsuk presses his eyes shut, his heart pounding like crazy in his chest. 

They were never like this when they were together. They never had an active sex life and they never wanted to end up like this. They were once happy with just being together, but now the both of them don´t even interact like normal people anymore. Maybe it was true and the both of them were never meant to be together. Jihoon sometimes comes over just to fuck Hyunsuk and leave right after, never connecting their lips or any other romantic gesture that would make it any less emotionless.

After a few more thrusts they both come. Jihoon holds his body up before he could collapse on Hyunsuk who was still lying on the Table. He waited like this for a little while until his breathe became more stable. Then he grabbed his underwear and immediately got ready to leave Hyunsuk there again. Hyunsuk slowly sitting up on the Table, trying to watch him get ready. Hyunsuk cant help but feel like some cheap guy who cannot go on after breaking up with his boyfriend.

–

It´s late at night and Hyunsuk went into a club where he met up with some of his friends. Byunggon, Seunghun, Yedam and Doyoung. They were always together since day one. If one of them was feeling down, the others would come and cheer him up. They are not friends, but family. Therefore of course the others would know about Jihoon. They know everything. 

“Hyuns, maybe you guys need to talk it out. No couple that breaks up, have regular sex with each other.” Gon suggested.

“Yes Hyung, he doesn´t deserve you! He treats you like some kind of tool that he uses when he´s bored!” Yedam added.

Doyoung looks around before he leans in and whispered “Maybe you should go and look for an alternative. I guess Jihoon-Hyung is not the right one for you.” 

Even their youngest suggested him to go on from this unhealthy relationship. Hyunsuk already noticed long ago, that he is being used and that this relationship or whatever they have going, must stop. This is not right. Hyunsuk is older and Jihoon has to listen to him. If Hyunsuk says he doesn´t want Jihoon to come over, he has no choice but to obey.

“Yeah, I guess you guys do have a point here. I will talk with him.”

“Finally!” Seunghun puts his arm around Hyunsuks shoulders “So that means we have a reason to party now!”

They decided to leave the younger guys back and go into a club. It was so crowded that no one could see 2 meters wide. Hyunsuk feels Gon grab his hand pulling him over to him. “Hyuns, stay close, or we lose each other.” Hyunsuk takes a look around them “like we just lost Seunghun?” he looks up at the latter and laughed. “Come on, let´s go and grab some drinks.” Gon never losing Hyunsuks hand fights his way to the bar.

They sit there watching random people dancing. Hyunsuk never noticed that the world could be so diverse. There are so many people looking and acting different than each other. Hyunsuk could never see someone other than Jihoon, even if he tried he just couldn´t. Jihoon was always there. Even if they broke up. Hyunsuk loved him so much, but the letter never showed it half as much as the elder. Jihoon just wasn´t the emotional guy. He is a fucking fridge. Cold as ice and people would assume he has no feelings. Back in the days Hyunsuk believed that Jihoon would someday love him as much as he loved him, but the day never came. Jihoon even broke up with him. Two days didn´t even pass and Jihoon was infront of his door hungry for Hyunsuk. 

The elder had hope that one day they could get back together, or Jihoon shows some kind of affection. But Jihoon was still a giant ice cube. That´s how Hyunsuk ended up in a club with his best friends. Suddenly Gon´s face darkened when he noticed someone on the dance floor. Hyunsuk tried to follow Gon´s eyes and his view laid on no one other than Jihoon. He was there with someone Hyunsuk didn´t know. “Who-” Hyunsuk whispered, Gon barely able to hear him. “Why-” Hyunsuk stands up. His legs feel like boiled noodles. Hyunsuk needs to get out of here immediately. 

On his way out, Jihoon and his company crossed his way. “Well if that isn´t Hyunsuk-Hyung-” Jihoon said while he has his arm tangled with the arm of his company. “-I would have never thought that we would see each other again, in a club. This isn´t like you.” Hyunsuk´s eyes slowly wandered from Jihoon to the person next to him. He was tall and good looking. He had a bright and sympathetic smile. He was literally perfect. “Ah right, how rude of me. I didn´t introduce you guys to each other.” he lifts his arm and points at me. “Junkyu this is Hyunsuk-Hyung my ex.” he now points his hand on the men next to him. “Hyunsuk-Hyung this is Junkyu my-” “I have to leave I´m sorry” Hyunsuk storms out tears falling uncontrollable on his face. Gon immediately follows him out but he didn´t catch up, Hyunsuk already left with the first bus that stopped. “FUCK!” Gon cursed knowing his friend is probably in so much pain right now.

Back home Hyunsuk sat on his couch looking over the room. His face is now swollen from all the crying. He looks over at the Table. “Luckily I don´t have many people come over to visit...” Actually only Jihoon visited him home. Not even his friends came over. They would always meet up outside or in Seunghun´s house. Hyunsuk went into the kitchen and grabbed a large bucket filled with ice cream. He sits back on the couch. He started a movie and tried to distract himself with it. 

–

The next day Hyunsuk wished he and Jihoon had no mutual friends. They met with Yoshi and Mashiho. The both of them are Hyunsuks long time friends that he met on his trip in Japan. But the worst part of the meeting wasn´t Jihoon. It was Junkyu, he also came along. “They must be a thing now.” Hyunsuk thought to himself. 

The five boys went to the arcade to see who´s the best at shooting. Jihoon was first and as expected he was perfect, hitting every almost target. Yoshi who went after him also hit most of them. Mashiho on the other hand is a born shooter, he hit every single target. He was a true sportsman with many different talents. Junkyu went now and he hit 10 percent of the targets. He was so embarrassed but he was so sympathetic that no one was giving him a bad feeling. They comforted him. Mashiho even promised to teach him what made Junkyu jump up from happiness. 

Now it´s Hyunsuk´s turn. He takes the gun and started to shoot. He was perfect missing only one target when he heard Jihoon and Junkyu laughing harmonized together. “Shit” Hyunsuk cursed. “Woah Hyung your awesome.” Yoshi jumped next to him. “Thanks, Yoshi-ah.” he stands at the very end of the room. Head lowered. When he noticed Jihoons body ghosting behind him. His head slowly reaching Hyunsuk´s ear now whispering. “Hyung, do you want me to come over tonight?” 

His leg´s feel weak again from the sudden feel of Jihoon´s warm breath on his neck. He tries his very best to keep his cool and not to show his nervousness. “No.” he breathed out. Jihoon pulls back and went back to Junkyu taking him into his arms. “I have to go to the restroom. You guys can continue without me.” Hyunsuk said as he left them directly after. 

–

Late at the same night, Hyunsuk hears his door bell. He went to open the door and immediately was pushed against the door. It was Jihoon. He has his usual hungry eyes on. He again came over just to have sex. But Hyunsuk is just not strong enough to let go. He falls back into Jihoon. This sadly happens again and again. 

–

“Hyuns, you need to do something! If this keeps up you will definitely never be happy. Please.” Gon said when he met up with Hyunsuk at a cafe. The younger knows its just wrong but he doesn´t know how he should do that. “Gon-Hyung... I don´t know how... I still love him...” Gon takes a sip of his cafe and took a deep breath after he put it back on the table. “Come with me to France.” Hyunsuks head snaps up and his eyes are so wide open now. “What?” 

“I have a new job in Paris and I would love it if you would come with me.” 

“To France? Me?”

“I know Hyuns. Its sudden but this is a great opportunity and you would get time off from Jihoon. I will leave next month. You have time to think about it. Its your choice.”

Hyunsuk was so overwhelmed. That was such a huge opportunity for him to travel around a country outside of Korea. Also its a perfect opportunity to go on from his useless crush on someone like Jihoon who wouldn´t love him anyway. But what about his family and his friends here in Korea. He would definitely miss them. But he needs to be happy too. Its settled then, he will first tell Jihoon and then go and tell Gon.

Hyunsuk meets up with his friends again and Jihoon was with them. Hyunsuk tried his best to get an opportunity to talk with Jihoon but there was none. Yoshi asked Hyunsuk if he´s okay, because he was literally stalking Jihoon. “Oh Yoshi. Yes I´m okay.” of course he wasn´t but he cant bring the others into this mess. They went into the Zoo, because Doyoung wanted to take some photos of some animals. While babysitting Doyoung, Hyunsuk lost Jihoon. He searched everywhere for the younger, until found him in the aquarium. 

“Jihoon-ah.”

“Hyunsuk-Hyung, you want something?” the younger asked with the most monotone voice Hyunsuk ever heard in his life. 

“Jihoon we need to talk about... us.”

“You want me to come over again tonight?” Jihoon smirked almost as if he just finished a level in his game and advanced to the next stage. 

“No. I want us to stop.”

“Yeah, I know. You told me many times, but you always welcomed me with open arms anyway.”

“No Jihoon, this time for real. I will leave Korea and live in France with Gon-Hyung.” Hyunsuk takes a deep breath before he continues “I need to move on. It was fun Jihoon-ah. But it was only a game for you. We are not together anymore and we have no reason to continue doing so if you don´t feel the same. I have made me look small enough for you, but enough is enough. I want to move on and find someone who loves me just as much as I love this person.”

Jihoon takes a step towards Hyunsuk, but the latter immediately took a step back. Noticing that Jihoon stopped. “Jihoon-ah, Love isn´t supposed to hurt so much. And this what we have isn´t love. Fuck that, we aren´t even a couple anymore. I want us to stop this. Please don´t come over tonight. Or anytime after that.”

Jihoon nodded while he scrunches his nose “Okay, I won´t come over.” and Hyunsuk knew that he wouldn´t. 

–

One week later Hyunsuk wanted to pack some stuff for the road. He packed his stuff and got some presents ready for his friends. He will leave in three weeks but Hyunsuk is so excited he can´t wait to finally see Paris. He wanted to travel around the world, but he never got far. He got to visit some other countries that were near, but he never left Asia. Now he get´s to visit and live not only in another country, but another continent too. It´s as if a dream comes true.

Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. “Who is calling me now in the middle of the night?” Hyunsuk groaned as he walked over to get it. “Hello?” 

“Hyunsuk-Hyung? Its me Junkyu.”

“Junkyu? What is it?” Hyunsuk first wanted to ask him how he got his number, but that would be mean now, knowing the younger probably needs something and Hyunsuk as the good hearted person he is, just cannot leave him there on the road.

“Its Jihoon, he is totally drunk and I don´t know what to do with him.”

“Where are you guys?!”

“I´m home, I took Jihoon with me. I don´t know where he lives. And I guess I thought you would know.”

“Yes, tell me your address I come over immediately!”

Hyunsuk arrived there in no time. He storms in and kneels down in font of Jihoon who was lying on the couch. Hyunsuk´s hands really wanted to caress his head, but he forced himself not to do that. Still Jihoon looks so small when he lies there. So innocent. “What exactly happened?” Hyunsuk asked still not looking at Junkyu, but at the unconscious boy.

“He was acting strange Hyung. Since last week he started to be a shut in and he just drinks and drinks. I guess something traumatic happened, that changed him completely. He normally doesn´t lose his cool when he drinks.”

Hyunsuks eyes widened. One week? That´s when he ended everything. Did Jihoon really mind it that much? He literally looks like a depressed teenager who just broke up with his first ever crush. But Hyunsuk doesn´t want to believe it until Jihoon confirmed it, or said it with his own mouth.

“Hyung I guess you hurt him really much... he murmurs your name every time when he´s awake or when he´s trying to sleep.” he observed Hyunsuks face as he continued “you know Jihoon and I are best friends, yes? We are no couple and we have never kissed or had ever sex. I guess he never wanted someone other than you.”

Hyunsuk sat there staring totally blank at Jihoon, not knowing what to do now. His hand now tracing Jihoons head down until he reached his back and stops. It is as if his dream was right in front of him. As if he could just stretch his arms out and grab Jihoon. Pull him back to him, but that was just too good to be true. Its still late and Jihoon isn´t in the right condition to find his way home safely alone, so Hyunsuk decides to help him get home. He grabs the younger around his waist and shoulder to sit him up. Jihoon isn´t heavy, but Hyunsuk still kinda struggled at the process. Jihoon opens his eyes slightly, still too drunk to actually open them wide.

“Hyunsukie-Hyung?” he whispered and Hyunsuk could swear, it was the first time he heard Jihoon calling him like that. It was cute. “I think I´m dreaming again... Junkyu are you here?” Junkyu cringes and steps backwards. “I don´t think you´re dreaming Jihoon.” he opens the door to his room and steps in, not wanting to disturb them in anyway. “You guys can talk if you want. Or leave I don´t care its up to you guys.” he grinned before he closes the door behind him.

Jihoon rubbed his eyes, trying his best to clear his vision and confirm again that the person in front of him was really Hyunsuk. His hands fall on the couch, he´s still drunk and his emotions are not quite at his best so no one could predict how he would react or what he would do. He is so annoyed with his Hyung. How could he end it between them and give him such a hard time. “Hyunsukie-Hyung?” he groaned softly, while he tries to clear his throat. Then Jihoon tries to stand up, albeit too suddenly in his nauseated state. 

“Oh my god-” he groans, clutching his head and squats down. 

“Hey, slow down there.” Hyunsuk also gets up now and put one hand on Jihoon´s shoulder “You had too much to drink. Hyunsuk sit´s down on the couch and maneuvers to Jihoon that he can lay on his leg´s. Jihoon slowly sits and snuggles into the elders lap, taking deep, painful breaths. 

“Why are you here?” he ask´s as he makes himself comfortable, curled around Hyunsuk´s leg´s.

“Junkyu called me. He told me that you´re not well.”

Jihoon scoffs, even though he has no energy left in his body. “Of course he did. God.” 

It took a while until Jihoon calmed down and had enough strength to stand up on his own, without the danger of passing out any second. Jihoon really needs a shower, he smell´s like alcohol and his body is covered in sweat. 

“Jihoon, are you- no. Um... Have you been well?” he asks carefully, not wanting to be too direct.

“Yes-” Jihoon answered immediately. “I´m alright. I´m just-” his voice breaks then, like he´s about to cry. Hyunsuk smiles softly at him his hand stroking the younger´s hair, asking him to continue. Hyunsuk needs to hear the rest of it. They both need it. Jihoon then looks up at Hyunsuk, his head still on his lap, they lock eyes allowing Hyunsuk to see all his sorrow that was kept inside him.

“I´m sorry...” Jihoon´s eyes now filling with tears that threaten to fall out. His voice started to tremble as he continued. “Hyunsukie-Hyung, I´m so sorry. I still- I still love you so much.” Hyunsuk´s smile slowly stiffened, his eyes now also glassy from the tears that started to gather in his eyes. “I know.” he cups Jihoon´s face with his hands “I´m sorry too.”

Suddenly he heard a little sniff from across the room. He looks up and saw Junkyu standing at the corner with a sad smile on his face. “sorry didn´t want to interrupt, but I wanted to bring a glass of water.” Hyunsuk mirrored his smile now, still caressing the boy in his lap. “Tell me your address I call you guys a Taxi.” 

Even though Hyunsuk had considered taking Jihoon with him into his own apartment, he chose to bring him home. Jihoon´s apartment was big and empty. There was almost no furniture or any plant or something that would initiate that someone is actually living here. He does have a bed, a decent kitchen, a couch and a TV. But that´s all. His clothes are lying all over the place and he noticed some Ice cream buckets on the floor, right next to the trash can. “He could have at least actually try to put his trash into the bin.” he whispered to himself. He lies Jihoon on his bed and leaves him.

Hyunsuk is back home and tries his best to sleep early. “That was a lot...” he murmured before he falls on his bed.

It´s early in the morning and Hyunsuk hears the doorbell. He groans out loud before he finally stands up and makes his way to the door. When he opened it he can´t believe his eyes. “Junkyu?”

He stands there and smiles as always. “hi Hyunsuk-Hyung, I wanted to bring some stuff to Jihoon. He forgot them at my apartment.” He said, after Hyunsuk gestured for him to come in. “Oh I´m sorry but Jihoon is not here.” Junkyu quickly turned around surprised. “Wha- Did he leave already?”

“He was never here. I took him directly home yesterday.”

“But why?” Junkyu whined. “What a shame..” 

Junkyu looked around feeling a little awkward now. Then he suddenly opened his back that he was carrying on his back, taking out some stuff that apparently belong to Jihoon. “I was looking forward to getting this of my hands.” He took a pullover out and Hyunsuk´s eyes widened not believing what he´s seeing. “Oh umm.... That actually belonged to me...” he cringed as soon as he finished his sentence, trying not to think how awkward this situation is.

“I´ll just leave it with you then.” Junkyu laughed.

Hyunsuk takes the pullover and tries his best not to smell at it, checking if it smells like Jihoon now. Hyunsuk still has a heavy heart with the thought that Jihoon was with Junkyu. He knows he overreacts but it´s natural for him, he can´t control it. Junkyu immediately noticed Hyunsuk´s problem and laughed again, catching Hyunsuk´s full attention. “Hyunsuk-Hyung, I want to make something clear, before we all suffer more than we actually need to.” he paused and observed Hyunsuk´s facial expressions as he continued. “I have no romantic feelings towards Jihoon and neither does he for me. I know you love him just as much as Jihoon, tries to deny that he loves you.” Junkyu grabs his bag and walks towards the door. “I leave it up to you.”

Hyunsuk watches as Junkyu leaves and the door closing shut behind him, he started to realize, slowly, that maybe, there had been something. That he wasn´t the only one feeling all these things alone. There has really been something there the whole time.

Hyunsuk grabs his jacked and started to run towards Jihoon´s apartment. He didn´t live far away, but it was still solid 10 –15 minutes that he had to run none stop. As soon as he arrived there he knocked the door a few times before he could collapse from exhaustion. Jihoon opened the door. His eyes were still puffy, probably from crying all night. “Hyung?” 

“Jihoonie! I need to know it now.” he takes a deep breath “Did you mean everything you said yesterday?” there was a long quiet pause between the two. “That you still-- love me?” he hesitated as he continued his question, making it clear for Jihoon what he meant.

Jihoon smiled “Hyung, look at me. I´m literally broken. Do I really look like I´m fine? Well I´m not. I didn´t even realize what I was feeling before. This old saying that you realize how important someone was for you, when you lose him, is kinda true.” he looks up at the ceiling. “I did lose you. Thats when I realized that I fucked up.” his eyes now back on Hyunsuk whose eyes started to fill with tears. “Hyung, I love you like crazy.” Hyunsuk takes a step forward and closes the door behind him, before he pulls Jihoon down into a kiss. His tears started to fall out one after the other, giving their kiss a salty taste. 

Jihoon´s arms resting on Hyunsuk´s waist as the elders arms fall around on Jihoon´s neck, pulling each other closer. It was their first kiss after years. Their bodies filled with heat and excitement. Hyunsuk´s smaller body was almost instantly overpowered from Jihoon´s taller and stronger one. The younger pushed his tongue into Hyunsuk´s mouth dominating him completely now. It feels so unreal. Jihoon really thought it was the end for them. That he would never be able to feel Hyunsuk like this again anymore. But for some reason this feels so much better now than before.

Jihoon pushed him now against the wall trying to get full control over the older boy. He really missed this feeling of excitement. He thought he had lost it long ago. He started to grind against Hyunsuk what earned a moan from the elder. “Jihoonie-” Jihoon connected their lips again before he could finish what he wanted to say. He´s liking and sucking Hyunsuk´s mouth almost dry. 

“Jihoon-ah wait!” Hyunsuk finally let out as he pushed the younger off him. Jihoon´s hungry eyes turned shocked, not getting why Hyunsuk ended their make out session. Afraid that he misinterpreted the whole situation and Hyunsuk just wanted to kiss him goodbye. “Fuck.” Jihoon let out before he took a few steps back allowing some space between the two. 

“Jihoon-ah I think we should take things a little bit slower. I know I kissed you first, but with no intention of getting all heated.”

Jihoon feels so embarrassed now, blushing just as red as a tomato. He looks away head lowered. “I get it.”

Hyunsuk giggles before he takes Jihoon´s hand into his and squeezed it tightly, comforting the younger. “Jihoon-ah I forgot to tell you something before.” his free hand went to Jihoon´s chin and turned his head so that the boys look at each other. Smiling warmly and giving the other a warm feeling in his chest just from this simple thing.

“I decided not to go to Paris. I want to stay with you. I love you. Always did. Always will.”

Jihoon thinks his heart can´t take anymore than this. He blushes even harder than before now. His body feeling so hot, but he really tries to control himself, for Hyunsuk. He want´s him to never be sad or hurt again. Especially not because of himself. If Hyunsuk said he want´s them to take their time, than Jihoon could even wait a hundred years. Even though it would be so painful for him. He would do anything, so that he would never lose him again. 

“Hyung-” he takes Hyunsuk´s hand that was on his chin and places it on his cheeks snuggling against it, while he still holds the other hand “Please never leave me again... I love you so much.”

“Never again. I love you too.”


End file.
